


Debriefing

by khudgens91



Series: Near Misses [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola helps Helen decompress after a difficult mission. They just happen to get interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Sitting at the AT7 cocktail party waiting for Amanda to get to our table. We're #10 so it's going to be awhile. I figured now was as good a time as any to post the next installment of this little ditty. Also, the sooner I post this the sooner Elysandra will post her sequel! :)

Helen had been out on a retrieval all morning. It had not gone as planned. She was grumpy and dirty and very horny. The last one had nothing to do with the mission and everything to do with a certain amorous vampire who had been sending her extremely lewd texts ever since they'd left the Sanctuary. Her phone had been off, so as not to startle the creature they were hunting, which meant she had only just read the litany of texts upon arriving home. She had hoped that after they'd begun sleeping together the innuendos and inappropriate comments would desist. Instead they had only gotten worse. 

Thus she found herself prowling the halls of her Sanctuary looking for her annoying vampire so that she could drag him up to her room to join her in the shower she desperately needed. He was in his lab, of course, and she took a moment to watch him from the doorway. He was working on some new invention (which he refused to tell her about), wine glass in hand and brow furrowed adorably. Enhanced senses and all, he didn't even notice her there, so in grossed in his work was he. Helen smiled, fondly. She loved seeing him like this. 

Her attention shifted to his long elegant fingers as they fiddled with bits of wiring and metal. Thoughts of just what those hands could do to her filled her head, making Helen decide the time for just observing was over. Pulling out her phone, she typed out a quick text and hit send. There was a few seconds delay and then Nikola's phone buzzed from its place on his work bench. Absently he picked it up, glancing at the screen. Noticing it was from her, his attention instantly changed focus. She watched as a wicked grin spread across his face. She could see it on his face as he read each word. 

'You. Me. Shower. Now. If you aren't in my room and naked in five minutes, I'm starting without you.'

Quickly he drained the last of the wine before pocketing his phone and making to leave. It was then that he finally saw her. His grin got bigger as he took her in, his eyes racking over her body as they usually did. In the past she'd had to hide the shiver it sent up her spine when he did that, but now she didn't have to. 

"Hey," he said in a forced causal sort of way. 

"Hi," she purred back, advancing on him. 

He stayed where he was, waiting for her to come to him. The second she was within arms reach, he was pulling her tight against his chest. She came willingly, her lips colliding with his for a messy kiss. They separated with a slight pop and grinned at each other. 

"Hi," Nikola said again. 

"Hi," Helen laughed back, giving him another quick kiss. 

He tried to follow her as she pulled back. She let him steal another chaste kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. Helen inhaled deeply, breathing in the familiar scent of him. His hands started rubbing soft circle across her back and she felt the tension beginning to melt away. 

"Rough mission?" 

"Yes," Helen sighed, nuzzling against his neck. 

"I could make it better," he replied in that flirty tone of his. 

She smiled, knowing he'd feel it against his skin. Puckering her lips, she gave him a soft kiss on the neck and felt him shudder against her. 

"Such promises, Mr. Tesla," she said softly, her tongue sneaking out to trace a hot little line up his skin. 

"You doubt my abilities?" Nikola asked in mock horror. 

"I just don't know if you're 'up' for the job," Helen replied saucily. 

Her hand snuck between them to cup his half hard erection. Nikola hissed, not able to keep his hips from rocking forward into her touch. She traced the outline of him through the material of his pants, her fingers dancing teasingly across his slowly swelling manhood. 

"No definitely not," she tutted. "I better help you along."

Before he could stop her, she sank to her knees before him. Her nimble fingers were already working to free him from the confining material of his suit pants. By the time her hand snaked inside he was already much harder. Pulling him out, she pretended to study the swollen flesh in front of her. 

"Better," she admitted. "But still not good enough."

Leaning forward, she sucked the tip of him into her mouth. She heard him gasp above her and peered up at him through her lashes. The combination of her on her knees, wide eyes trained on his face, and mouth around his penis made all the difference. She felt him grow in her mouth, swelling just that little bit more until he was fully hard and throbbing for her. 

His hands had moved to her head, fingers sinking into her hair as she sucked on him. Her tongue was flicking across his head teasingly and she could feel him twitch each time she did it. She had just started to take him deeper into her mouth when she heard the approaching foot falls. By the way Nikola was dimly thrusting against her, it was a fair guess that he hadn't. So much for enhanced vampire hearing, she thought sarcastically. 

She was about to pull away when she realized this was the perfect time to get back at him for his little trick last week while she was on a conference call with Declan. His work bench completely hid her from sight, no one would even know she was there. Whoever it was might stick their head in to say hello, but more than likely they'd just keep walking without a sideways glance. It would give Nikola a bit of a fright, but no harm would come of it. He'd get a taste of his own medicine and then they could go upstairs and finished what they'd started. 

It seemed like a perfect plan. Until she heard the voice attached to the foot falls. The second the sound hit her ears, she froze, Nikola's cock still in her mouth. 

"Tesla, have you seen Magnus? The new arrival is causing some problems."

"Ah, protege! Actually she's-" Nikola went to say, a shit eating grin on his face. 

Helen bit down slightly, warning Nikola not to say a word. She couldn't let him finish that sentence. Will was probably the one person in the Sanctuary that Nikola wouldn't mind finding out what was going on. In fact, he clearly wanted to boast about it. The two of them shared a common hatred for each other, made worse when she and Nikola had begun sleeping together. It was no secret Will had feelings for her, more than just protege and mentor. Nikola would relish the opportunity to throw this in his face. Will was a big boy and it wasn't like he didn't already know about them, but this might just tip him over the edge. She really didn't want to spend the next few weeks with a sulking protege. 

"No, no I haven't seen her," Nikola stuttered, clearing his throat at the added pressure on his cock. 

"Are you sure? I thought she was headed to find you when we got back?" Will asked suspiciously. 

Helen slacked her jaw again, removing her teeth from his swollen flesh. She went to release him from her mouth, not able to help the little swirl of her tongue to catch the bead of moisture at his tip. 

"Gahhh," Nikola stuttered around an ill disguised groan. "She hasn't come down here yet...unfortunately."

Helen had to stifle a snort at that last part. He was such a cheeky bastard. Technically what he'd said was true. Or at least half true. She had yet to come, something she hoped to remedy soon. She could feel her own arousal seeping through the fabric of her underwear, soaking the silken material until it was a sodden mess. 

Nikola's cock was at eye level now and she couldn't help but stare at it hungrily. He was so hard and so gorgeous. She could see the slight indents where her teeth had clamped a little too hard. She felt a little bad about that. Trying to sooth the angry skin, she pressed her lips tenderly against the spots. 

"Perhaps you should check her room? She texted me something about needing a shower after the mission," Nikola offered in faux innocence. 

"Hmm, ok," Will replied slowly. 

She didn't need to see him to know what sort of look he was giving Nikola, jaw set and eyes narrowed accusingly. She knew Will didn't believe him, but was grateful when he didn't push the issue. If he didn't leave soon, she was going to through caution to the wind and finish Nikola off right now. Grumpy protege be damned. 

"If you find her, tell her she better come down here soon," Nikola quipped, his hand straying into her hair as she continued to 'sooth' his engorged member. 

"Yeah, I'll do that," Will said, that hint of suspicion still in his voice. 

"And close the door on your way out," Nikola added quickly. 

She listened as his muffled footfalls faded away down the corridor, breathing a sigh of relief once he was gone. The gust of hot air on sensitive skin made Nikola growl. Reaching down, he hauled her to her feet. His lips collided with her's with bruising force, making her moan with pent up desire. 

"Mean," Nikola hissed between drugging kisses. 

"Serves you right," she panted back. "Now we're even."

His lips moved to her neck, biting harshly at the column of smooth skin. Helen gasped, her hips rocking forwards to grind against his exposed erection. His hands grabbed her hips to halt their movement. He was breathing heavily against her shoulder, trying to compose himself. Impatient, she snaked a hand back down to stroke his cock. Her fingers traced up and down lightly, teasingly. Nikola made some sort of noise in the back of his throat before he was tearing at her belt. 

"I think its time you came down here, Dr. Magnus," he spat at her, his nimble fingers already past her belt and working to open her jeans. 

The first touch of his fingers against her pulsing center made Helen's eyes rolled back into her head. Yes, it was definitely time she came. She had thought they'd end it like this, hands working each other into a frenzy, not able to wait to get somewhere more private. Not that she was opposed to sex in semi-public places, it was actually fairly common for them. 

Her train of thought was interrupted when his fingers suddenly disappeared from her aching sex. Her mewl of disapproval turned into a yelp of surprise as he roughly flipped her. She had not been expecting that. Her upper body now pressed into his work bench, Nikola yanked her jeans down to her knees. Pushing aside her panties, he drove into her hard, making her gasp. 

Her hands were trying to gain purchase on the cool metal surface she was pressed against, her hips rocking back onto him as he moved inside her. The angle had him hitting that one spot inside her that always made her see stars. It all felt so good, she could barely think straight. 

"Nikola," she sobbed as her muscles clenched around him. 

He thrust twice more before coming himself, slumping against her back. They were both breathing hard, neither having the strength or desire to move just yet. 

"Now didn't you say something about a shower?" Nikola asked between deep breaths. 

Helen only laughed, shaking her head. The man was absolutely incorrigible.


End file.
